A Night to Remeber
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: Lovino Vargas had been beaten and left in the forest for dead. The full moon was high in the sky and he was easy prey for a pack of wolves. Will Lovino survive the night with the help of a friendly hunter? Or will they both be the end as a tasty meal for a pack of savage werewolves? Read and Find out. (Rated T for violence and Lovino's foul mouth)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to this awesome werewolf story I worked hard on! I have most of it done so I will update it soon. But still leave a review and tell me what you like. Also Favorite and Follows are very welcome! And as for characters just in case you didn't know!**

**Lovino: Romano  
Gilbert: Prussia  
Alfred: America  
Henry: Male!Hungary  
_Him: _Read and find out!**

The full moon was high in the sky. The dim light shinning down on the forest. Lovino Vargas grumbled, tears streaking down his face as he limped through the forest. He was bleeding from his lip, nose, and was bruised over his body. He thought he could take on a few school bullies but underestimated their abilities. He groaned and sat down in front of a small lake and started splashing water on his face wincing slightly.

"Stupid bastards...ganging up on me like that..." He wiped his bloody nose and looked down at his torn bloody shirt. He groaned and sat down sat down shivering slightly.

Then he jumped slightly hearing a crack and some rustling in the bushes behind him. He turned around quickly and hissed as his wounds flare up. "Shit...who's there damn it?!" He glared at the bushes.

In the bushes was a big furry figure, his eyes glowed an emerald green, pearly white fangs shown as it opened his mouth to lick at its lips with its big wet pink tongue, brown fur blowing slightly in the light breeze. 'Ohhhhh. I smell something gooood...' The beast dug its claws in the dirt and growled softly.

Lovino grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He slowly got up and took half a step backward. "If it's one of you annoying bastards again stay AWAY damn it! Haven't you done enough?!" He muttered as he got up and started to walk. "Leave me alone bastards."

The animal in question perked up his ears watching his prey starting to walk. He darted off deep into the woods at great speed, leaves crunching under its feet, branches breaking. It stopped and skidded across the forest floor and panted stopping at the mouth of a cave. He wagged his bushy tail and panted.

'Hey! Guys! Guess what!' He barked slightly. The moon light illuminating him more, the claws, the muzzle, pointed ears, the beast looked of a wolf. But not exactly. He stood up on his hind legs and walked inside the cage, barking at the two sleeping curled up puff balls on the cave floor.

'Come on guys! Wake up!' The wolf creature barked and wagged his tail fast.

One of the furry balls groaned and lifted up its head. This one had white fur and red eyes. His red orbs glanced over at him, its pink tongue licking his nose and over its teeth and snout. Another wolf like creature. 'Damn it Henry what is it?'

'Oh Gilbert you'll never guess what I found!' Henry got down on all fours and wagged his tail fast jumping up and down.

The one named Gilbert groaned and sat up stretching and yawned. 'Is it another squirrel?'

Henry shook his head. 'No no! I found a human!' He panted and wagged his tail super fast.

The last ball of fur perked up his head and wagged his tail. 'Human?! Really?! Sweet!' This one had sandy blonde fur, and ice blue eyes.

Gilbert looked at the now awake pack member and growled softly. 'Calm down Alfred. This human could be dangerous...'

Henry shook his head and barked. 'Nope! He's all bloody and bruised and beat up! Come oooonnnn! I'm sure we can take him down easy! Plleeaaassseeeee Gil?' Henry lied down and whimpered lowering his ears.

Alfred also whimpered and lowered his ears.

Gilbert groaned and scratched behind his ear with his hind foot. 'Fine fine. Since you two are so eager. I guess we can. Plus it's a full moon. So why not.'

The two howled happily and soon enough the three had taken off into the woods with great speed.

Lovino grumbled as he kicked a rock and groaned leaning against a tree. He looked up at the full moon and sighed. "Stupid jerks...leaving me out here..." He tripped over a branch and cursed out loud as he landed on the ground. He sniffled and wiped his face. "Damn it!" He pushed himself up off the ground.

The Italian kept trudging through the forest. His wounds flaring up every now and then making him curse and flinch. Everything started to look the same to him, tree, tree, rock, bug, tree, tree, rock, bug, log, lake, bug, rock, tree, bug, tree! Oh it was driving him mad! He had been walking what felt like hours, though in reality it had been almost half an hour. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. it had to be past midnight. He found a tree and sat down under it. He slowly started to close his eyes and drift off, the howling in the distance catching deaf ears.

Henry panted as he ran along side his two pack mates. The three followed the scent of human blood strong in the air. The animals hearing the three wolves scurried away and hid as to not be seen and eaten. But the three had eyes out for a different prize. Soon enough they stopped about a good fifteen feet away from their prize.

Gilbert sniffed the air lightly. 'Ohhhh...you were right...he is injured...and he does smell delicious...Italian maybe?' He licked his lips.

Alfred growled softly. 'Dudes. It's been forever since we've had a good meal. Thanks to _him_ getting in our way...'

Gilbert nodded. 'Ja...but lucky for us. We found ourselves an easy good meal. Now we have to be quick just in case_ he's _around.'

Henry nodded. 'Alright. Got it Gil...'

Lovino grumbled softly and rubbed his eyes and stopped moving immediately hearing a snapping twig. He gulped slightly and grabbed a rock. "Who's there damn it?!" He glared and looked around. He slowly stood up and threw the rock.

The rock hit something and a yelp resounded through the forest. Lovi's eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head before he bolted.

Gilbert growled and shook his head. 'Damn it! After him!' He howled.

Henry and Alfred howled as they took off after him. Lovino panted and swiped the branches out of his way and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He heard sounds of bushes rustling on either side of him, growling and panting. He picked up speed and panted hard, his adrenalin pumping, his lungs felt like they were on fire. The two wolves easily keeping up with him. Lovino wanted to speed up even more but he was at his limit. Sweat started to build on his forehead and he had almost tripped a few times. He yelled as his body was starting to reach its limit.

Gilbert wasn't to far behind him. He panted and wagged his tail, his tongue flapping out his mouth. He could taste the fresh meat, the scent of the young Italian making him drool. Suddenly he caught the scent of _him_. He growled as he slowed his pace and howled. Henry and Alfred both started to slow down their pace and came to a stop. Lovino ran for a few more seconds before stopping and panting hard, trying to get as much oxygen into his lungs as he could. He looked around, he took a step forward and yelped as something wrapped around his ankle and hoisted him up. He was dangling upside down from a tree and started to thrash around.

"DAMN IT GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO BEAT UP WHOEVER DID THIS DAMN IT!" He stopped moving and his blood ran cold as he heard and saw the bushes rustle and move. He gulped and desperately tried reaching the rope that was tied around his ankle and untie it. "Shit shit shit shit!"

The next thing he knew he heard a loud bang, and he was falling. He hit the ground with a thud, all he saw was a tall figure looming over him before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Second chapter for ya! Hope you like it! You get to see who _Him_ is! More thrills chills and secrets revealed! Ooooohhhh~ Just saying their will be no pairings in this fanfic. Sorry ^^; Hope you enjoy this new installment! Read, review if you have any comments, questions, concerns. Also Favorite and/or Follow so you can keep up with the new thrilling chapters! Here is a quick character run down  
**

**Lutz: 2P!Germany  
Daniel: 2P!Male!Hungary  
Matt: 2P!Canada  
Alfonse: 2P!America  
Antonio: Spain  
Francis: France  
**

_"You bastards need to pick on someone your own size!" He glared at the four guys sitting in the back of a pick-up truck._

_one of the four guys smirked. He was pretty well built, purple eyes, scar over his left cheek and right arm. "Oh? You think? Well I know that doesn't mean you. Since you're just a runt. Like you can stand against one of us, let alone all four." _

_Lovino growled and clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "You're all a bunch of sick, weak bastards who like picking on those weaker then you because you didn't get enough ass whoopings when you were snot nosed brats!" _

_The same guy chuckled and got up hopping out of the truck and approaching him with his arms crossed, he narrowed his violet eyes and adjusted his hat, looking down at him. "Now now Italian, I would watch your mouth before it gets you into trouble."_

_Lovino puffs out his chest a little bit. "Shut up! You are the douchbag that needs to watch your mouth!" _

_He smirks and cracks his knuckles. "Oh you are pushing your luck, Italian. Now why don't you get out of here before you end up hurt."_

_Another one of the guys groaned and threw down his hand of cards. "Damn it! He's messing up my game!" This guy was big, had black hair in a pony tail, violet eyes, some scars over his face, and some stubble on his chin. It was hard to believe he was just a high school student and not a grown man. "Damn it Lutz! Can't you get rid of him already?!" He growled.  
_

_Another boy with auburn hair, some sunglasses perched on the top of his head, red eyes, and tan skin, laughed. "You just really suck at cards Daniel."  
_

_Daniel growls. "Shut up Alfonse! I will beat that smirk off your face." _

_The last of the four just say there smoking. He had blonde hair put in a pony tail and black sunglasses over his eyes. He had an emotionless look on his face as how blew out smoke from his mouth._

_"Hey! Matt! Male sure to tap your ash OUTSIDE the back of my truck. I don't need her getting dirty." Daniel said to him._

_He nodded. "I know." Is all he said he said before continuing to smoke._

_Lutz rolled his eyes. "How about you all just calm the hell down."_

_Lovino clenched his fists. "You all a bunch of damn bastards. Just leave my brother alone!"_

_Lutz raised a brow looked back down at him. "Oh? Is that what this is all about? Well you shouldn't be talking to me about that. Daniel over there is the man you want. But I wouldn't suggest it. He's not very easy tempered as I am." _

_Lovi growled and pushed passed him and hopped up in the back of the truck and stood a few feet away from Daniel. "Hey! Bastard!"  
_

_Daniel blinks and sighs setting down his cards. "What." He spat at him with an irritated tone.  
_

_"You hit my brother...you gave him a fucking black eye and nearly broke his JAW!" He breathed hard and deep, gritting his teeth._

_Daniel raised a brow. "Oh really? Well it's only because I went easy on him. Now can you go?"_

_He grit his teeth and glared harsher at him a dark look creeping into his eyes. "He. Has to eat...through a damn STRAW. Because of you."_

_He groans. "Do you want an apology or something? He shouldn't have been running his mouth! Calling me a damn bear man...I'm not a bear!" _

_"He was sticking UP for himself. You BASTARD!" Before anyone knew it he had tackled Daniel and punched him in the face, which actually hurt his hand a little bit, but he didn't care.  
_

_Their was a stunned silence int he air as Lovino breathed hard and glared at the Hungarian. _

_Daniel's eye twitched and he growled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him down so they were eye to eye. "Oh you just messed with the wroooong man, Italian."  
_

_Lutz rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles and sighed. "I tried warming him. Looks like he needs a more physical lesson." He hopped back into the back oft he truck.  
_

_Before Lovino knew what happened he was surrounded. All four men glared at the Italian cracking their knuckles. Lovino gulped hard and growled. _

_"Bring it bastards!" He yelped slightly feeling the first punch on the back of his head._

He started groaning and moving around in his sleep. He jumped awake sitting up and panting. He groaned as he looked around, his vision starting to focus. "What the hell...?" He was lying on a bed with a blanket over him, he was also bandaged up and winced slightly as he moved to get up. "Where am I?" He looked around the room. A dresser, some pictures, a mirror on the wall. Nothing out of the ordinary. He got up and started to walk. He walked out the room and stopped, leaning against the wall smelling something good. He followed the scent all the way down the hall and stairs. He stopped when he saw the kitchen light on and heard someone singing.

Lovino gulped and peeked inside to see a curly haired Spaniard cooking and singing to some Spanish song. He suddenly stopped singing and turned down the radio looking back at him and smiling.

"Oh! You're awake! I'm glad you're up. I made you something to eat." He smiled.

"Wh-where the hell am I?! Wh-who the hell are you?!" He glared at him.

The man chuckled. "You're in my cabin. I found you in one of my traps. Sorry about that. So I took to my cabin, bandaged you and put you to rest in my guest room. You shouldn't be moving to much though. You're pretty hurt. What happened?"

Lovino was skeptical about this guy. Why the hell was he living out in the forest? "None of your business..."

"Well you can tell me when you're ready. My name is Antonio. You can stay here until the sun rises. I would suggest it."

He raised a brow and walked into the kitchen and crossed his arms. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? Why can't I go now?"

"Well unless you want to be chased by the werewolves again I suggest you stay indoors."

Lovino blinked and stared at Antonio. "WHA-WHAT?! WEREWOLVES?! I WAS BEING CHASED BY WOLVES NOT WEREWOLVES YOU IDIOT! THOSE DON'T EXIST!"

"Fusosososo~! That's everyone says. But you WERE chased by them though. Didn't see them though right? Just heard them?"

He growled and grit his teeth. "Yeah..."

Antonio smirked ever so lightly. "That's what I thought. Gilbert and his pack roam the forest. It's their territory."

Lovi rubbed his temples. This had to be a dream. Right? "Pffft. And what proof do you have that they ARE werewolves?"

Antonio chuckled. He figured he would ask for proof. "Alright. Come with me." He stood up and started walking to a door that was in the kitchen leading down to the basement.

Lovino blinked and sighed following him down and gripping the handrail so he doesn't fall.

Antonio pulled a string turning on a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Their were news paper clippings lining the walls of the basement, a table set in the middle of the floor, files scattered on the ground, a TV with a VCR and DVD player connected to it, and a shelf full of DVDs and tapes all labeled with a sharpie.

Lovino looked around dumbstruck. Was this Antonio guy crazy...? "What in hells name...?"

Antonio chuckled and glanced back at him. "It's sad I know. I've been hunting down this pack for awhile. It's a long story." He ran his finger over the table top with a sad smile plastered on his face. "Gilbert is his name. He was my friend a long time ago...:

Lovino blinked and tilted his head slightly. "What the hell happened to him?"

"You sure you want to hear the story? Like I said, it's long."

Lovino shrugged. Not like he could just leave or anything, and he was curious. "I have time."

Antonio took a deep breath. "It was a long time ago. About 8 years to be exact. Me, Gilbert, and our friend Francis were going on a camping trip. We were just teens at the time...16 years old. Freshman high school students..."

_the sun was shining and school had just let out. The students ran out of the school. Then their was 3 who were laughing. One of them was Antonio of course, then their was a man with wavy blonde hair, some chin stubble and blue eyes, That was Francis. Then their was a white haired boy with red eyes, that was Gilbert.  
_

_"So amigos now that it's summer what plans are we making? We're going to be in high school when it's time for school! It's going to be buono!" Antonio chuckled.  
_

_"Kesesese~! Oh yeah, it's going to be totally AWESOME! We are going to show that high school what awesome really is. Then when we're seniors we'll be like KINGS!" Gilbert grinned and laughed._

_"Now now Gilbert, calm down. That's years away. First lets just enjoy our summer and talk about being Freshmen later, oui?" Francis put his arm over his shoulder.  
_

_Gilbert cackled and nodded. "Ja ja. I guess we can. So what's the first awesome thing we should do?"_

_Antonio tapped his chin. "Well didn't we agree to go on a camping trip when we got out of school?"_

_Gilbert fist pumped. "Oh yeah! That was our AWESOME plan! We should go and get packing!" _

_Antonio laughed. "Si amigo. Lets go!"_

_Francis smiled. "Just as long as we don't go to far out into the woods."_

"That's what we did. We each went home, packed our bags and took Francis's car out to the woods. We didn't go to deep though. About a good 10 miles." Antonio looked down at his finger drawing small circles on the table.

"So was it like a full moon that night or something?" Lovino leaned against the wall listening to the story. They all seemed like great friends. Hard to believe one of them is a vicious killer.

Antonio chuckled halfheartedly. "Werewolves can shift whenever they want. Day, night, full moon, new moon. Some don't even change back into their human form. Those are the ones who lose their sanity and become the raging beat they are on the inside. It's a bit sad really. No one wants to become a rabid beast, but it happens."

Lovino looked down and clenched his fist. "Are you trying to say I should feel sorry for those crazy bastards or something?"

Antonio glanced at him and shook his head. "You can feel however you want to feel. I was rambling a bit. Lo siento. Anyway. We spent the day setting up camp, fishing, goofing around, enjoying life really."

_The three sat on some logs, as they were roasting marshmallows over the open fire they started._

_"Today was a pretty awesome day." Gilbert smiled. _

_Antonio nodded. "Si. The best of many to come!"_

_"Oui! To the best of friends!" Francis put his marshmallow on his cracker with the chocolate on it making a s'more._

_The other two did the same. They enjoyed their sweet treats. The forest was quiet. Until their was a snap.  
_

_Antonio blinked. "Did you guys hear that?"_

_"Probably just a rabbit or deer or something." Gilbert stuffed the rest of his s'more in his mouth._

_"Okaaaay. But it doesn't seem like any other animals are around. Maybe something scared them off...what if that something is here!" Antonio panicked a bit._

_Francis sighed and pat his head. "Now now Toni. Don't be so paranoid. They're probably asleep or something."_

_Antonio raised a brow. "Asleep? All of them? Are you sure amigo?"_

_Gilbert waved his hand. "Calm down Toni. You're over thinking this to much."_

_Toni chuckled. "Well. I guess you two have a point. Maybe I am."_

_The three shared a laugh. They talked for a good few hours. It was well past midnight when the three decided to to head to bed in their shared tent. They were in a deep sleep when their was movement in the bushes. Glowing yellow eyes stared at the tent as a growl was emitted. Then some heavy footsteps grew closer. The werewolf flicked its ears slightly and sniffed the air. It got down on all fours reaching its snout out to the tent and growled. The three stirred slightly in their tent. The werewolf raised its huge claws and ripped the tent open with ease.  
_

_Antonio groaned feeling the night breeze. He snapped his eyes open and looked at the huge beast standing not even an inch away from what use to be their tent. He gulped hard and started shaking. "Gu-guys...a-amigos! Wa-wake up...now!"  
_

_Gilbert groaned as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What's the matter...? And why is it so co-HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE HELL?!" He stared at the werewolf and scrambled out of his sleeping bag. _

_Francis sat up quick and screamed. _

"But after that...I don't remember what happened next...all I remember was waking up in the hospital the next day in a lot of pain. I had claw marks over my chest, stomach, and back. The doctor told me Francis had died...and said Gilbert was...well gone." He lifted up his shirt and showed him the scars.

Lovino cringed slightly. "Da-damn...what the hell...am I suppose to do now...?"

Antonio chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Now don't worry mi amigo. I am going out to deal with these werewolves once and for all. They've caused to much trouble and to many innocent lives have been taken."

Lovino stared at him and shook his head. "What?! You plan on taking on all THREE of them?! You're going to get yourself KILLED dumbass!"

Antonio looked up and kept his smile. "Maybe...but I've been doing this for awhile. If I can at least take one down one I'll consider that a win. Now while I'm gone I want you to stay. Here. Inside. It's safer that way. Also don't let anyone in. No matter WHAT they say. It will most likely be one of the wolves. Remember, they can change when they please. Understand?"

Lovino grit his teeth and nodded. "I-I guess...just be safe asshole...I may have only met you...but you DID save my life and patched me up...so just be safe..." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Fusosososo! I promise to be very careful! Now you just stay inside." Antonio headed back upstairs and grabbed his rifle that was next to the door. He loaded the gun with silver bullets and put some extra in his pocket before opening the door and heading out.

Lovino looked around at the different news clippings. '2 Boys almost mauled to death, and one found dead.'He squinted and looked closer and looked at the picture of the two boys on the gurneys. One looked like Antonio, but younger. The other...well he had messy looking hair. But that's all Lovino could make out of the black and white photo. 'Strange animal attacking campers.' 'Animal population decreasing rapidly.' 'Huge wolf sightings reported.'

These were just a few headlines he saw. He sighed and went back upstairs and sat down on the couch, bringing his knees up to his chest. He jumped slightly as he heard gunshots and howling. They sounded so close. He closed his eyes and tried his best to keep his mind off of the battle going on not to far away from the cabin.

Back outside, not to far from his home, Antonio had his gun raised as he glanced around the moving figured circling him from the bushes. "I will give you one more chance Gilbert! Take your back AWAY from here, or go back to eating animals! Leave the humans alone!"

Gilbert growled and howled. The moving stopped and the three werewolves came out of the bushes and approached the Spaniard.

Antonio lowered his gun a little bit. "So? What's your answer?"

Gilbert snorted and stood up on his hind legs, towering over the Spaniard. 'You ask this all the time Toni. Sorry but I can't take you up on the offer. This is our home.' He growled lightly and lowered his ears.

Antonio sighed. "Alright Gilbert. I'm sorry...I'm sorry it has to come to this."

Gilbert snorted and raised big claws and brought them down. Antonio quickly moved out of the way and fired his gun. Gilbert got down on all fours narrowly missing the bullet. He roars, then Henry and Alfred sprang forward. Antonio took a few steps back and fired a few shots, only getting small grazes on the two wolves.

Gilbert watched and started to step back into the bushes. He took off into another direction.

Lovino had drifted off to sleep and snored lightly. He groaned and sat up slightly as he heard knocking. It grew louder as he started to come out of his deep sleep.

"Help! Open up! Someone! Anyone!?" The banging was persistent and panic like.

Lovino groaned and was about it open it without much thought but stopped as Antonio's words echoed in his mind._ 'don't let anyone in. No matter WHAT they say.' _

The pounding and pleading kept coming. Whoever was outside sounded scared. _  
_

Lovino grit his teeth. "Go the hell away!"

The banging stopped. "Please! The-they're after me! I'm...not sure how much time I have until they find me!"

The Italian rubbed his head. Should he let this person in or not? Could it be a werewolf...? "I-I can't! Just go away damn it!"

"PLEASE! I-I think I hear them...oh god...I'm not ready to die yet!" Then their was some sobbing and a howl that sounded close. "Please..."

Lovino clenched his fists and grabbed the door handle swinging open the door and pulling the man inside before slamming it shut and locking it. "Da-damn it..."

The man rubbed his head. His hair was white and eyes red. His clothes were torn and tattered. "Thank you."

Lovino looked at him. "Damn it...don't mention it..." He stared at the man. Something seemed familiar about him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The man stood up and dusted himself off. "You saved my life! That wolf would have gotten me for sure." He took Lovino's hand into his and shook it. "Nice to meet you. Mind if I get your name?" He smiled.

Lovino rubbed the back of his head. "Uh...it's Lovino..." He got a weird vibe from this guy but he didn't know why. "What's your name...?"

The man chuckled lightly. "My name is Gilbert. Nice to meet you."

Lovino's eyes went wide at the name. He stared up at him. 'Shit.' He thought to himself. He really messed up this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yohoho! Another chapter for ye! Started school so this took awhile xD And the next chapter will be awhile. I need to finish. We are actually winding down towards the end my friends! Maybe another chapter or two left. Hope you enjoy! Review, Favorite, Follow! You guys are enjoying this right? xD Their aren't many werewolf hetalia fanfics out there so I take it upon myself to make some ALL MY WEREWOLF LOVERS SAY HEEEEEY! Also I will probably make an epilogue for this but I won't add it in for awhile after I finish. But it will come eventually. Anyways! Go on and read my peeps! **

Lovino stiffened and gulped lightly, his heart rate speeding up. "Gi-Gilbert...?" Right. NOW he remembered! The news paper clipping...he looked like the other boy by Antonio in the news clipping...but older.

Gilbert smirked and kept a firm grip on his hand. "Antonio told you didn't he? Ah well. At least I don't have to tell the whole story. Now listen here. I'm not going to hurt you. Just hear me out okay?"

Lovino was paralyzed with fear and glared at him as he shook slightly. "Let go of my hand! Damn it get the hell out of here!"

Gilbert sighed. "Look kid. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I'm a werewolf of my word. Just hear me out, okay?"

Lovino narrowed his eyes but decided to go along with it. When he released his hand he walked over to the couch and sat down crossing his arms. "Fine. What is it."

Back outside, Antonio missed again and cursed under his breath. Henry and Alfred growled at the Spaniard and started circling him .

'Can we kill him nooow?' Henry groaned and licked his lips.

Alfred growled and swished his tail. 'You know we can't do that! Gilbert would rip both our throats out if we ate him! Or even killed him! We are only to distract him. Remember that dude.'

Henry lowered his ears a little bit. 'Okay okay. Still I'm pretty hungry.'

Alfred snorted. 'Just wait! Gilbert said after this we will have a real special meal!'

Henry snarled and tackled the Spaniard when he had his back pinned him down and growled. 'Right. We sure will work up an appetite!'

Antonio groaned as he hit the ground and dropped his rifle and sending it sliding a few feet away. He started reaching for a knife attached to his belt but let out a yell as Alfred bit down on his arm, stopping him.

Back at the house with Lovino and Gilbert, Gilbert was standing in front of him with a grin on his face.

Lovino grumbled. "Well. Go on! What did you want to say?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to become a werewolf and become part of my pack!" Gilbert smiled.

Lovino blinked and went wide eyed. "WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO BECOME ONE OF YOU DAMN MONSTERS?! WHO THE HELL ASKS THAT?!"

Gilbert put up his hands. "Whoa whoa! Calm down! We're not monsters! Look. Their are plenty of perks to being a werewolf. You're a lot stronger, great sense of smell, incredible speed. You can do pretty much anything and are almost invincible!"

Lovino grit his teeth and shook his head. "No damn it! I am not going to be some dumbass over grown DOG!"

Gilbert grit his teeth and rubs his temples. "Look. We are wolves. Not dogs. You become one of us and you can easily take revenge on whoever beat you up."

Lovino blinked and ran his hand over bandages and considered it for a minute. He COULD take down those bastards who hurt him and his brother...it would be so easy to-NO! That wouldn't be right. He could hurt his brother if he agreed to be one of them. He stood up. "No means NO bastard! Now get the hell before I KICK you out!"

Gilbert sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Damn. So not awesome. Well I tried. If you're not going to join then I'm going to have to eat you. To bad. You would have made a great member of my pack. But I bet you'll taste even better~ Kesesese~!"

Lovino gulped and took a step back falling on the couch and shaking. He kept his glare on him and clenched his jaw. "N-no you won't bastard! A-Antonio is coming back!"

Gilbert chuckled. "Doubt that. My boys probably have him pinned down right about now." He took a few steps back and took a deep breath. He grinned as his nails started sharpening into claws, teeth elongating into fangs, his ears started to grow into a point, fur sprouting from his skin. he growled and got down on his hands and knees as bones started snapping and reconnecting forming new shape, his muscles expanded as he grew bigger and his face elongated into a snout filled with razor sharp teeth, thick white fur covered his body and a tail formed out of his backside. He growled, hot breath escaping his mouth as he breathed a bit hard to catch his breath. He stood up on his newly formed hind legs and let out an ear piercing howl.

Lovino had watched in horror and shock as he watched the whole transformation. He tried gulping but it just got caught in his throat. He winced and covered his ears as he howled.

Henry and Alfred also howled hearing their alpha. Antonio relaxed a little bit when Alfred let go of his arm so he could howl. He quickly reached for his silver bladed knife and slashed it across Henry's chest making him yelp and stumble back, the slash burning and hissing. He whimpered and yelped rolling around on the ground. 'It hurts! It hurts! Owie! Make the burning stop!'

Alfred barked and went over to him and nudged him lightly and started to lick his wound. 'Calm down Henry. Shhhhh. It's gonna be alright. The burning will go away.'

Henry whimpered and nodded a bit. 'Okay...the licking helps...'

Alfred rubbed his head against him a little bit. 'That's good. It'll be alright buddy! We're a pack! Which means we stick together! I'll make sure you're alright. We need to get you back to Gilbert.'

Henry lowered his ears a bit and rubbed his head against his. 'O-okay...that sounds good.'

Alfred gave him one more lick on the semi-healing wound and nudged him a bit. 'Alright. Lets go! Don't worry! Gilbert is real smart. He'll know what to do to make you feel better!"

Henry tilted his head. 'Wait...what about Antonio...?'

Alfred lowered his ears. 'Anto-' Alfred was cut off when a loud bang erupted from behind them.

Henry stared in shock as blood splattered all over his fur and Alfred fell over, with a hole through his head, blood started pooling around him, his eyes became dull and lifeless.

Henry whimpered and lightly nudged him. 'Alfred...? Alfred no get up...come on Alfred...' Henry whimpered and rubbed his head against him. He started licking at the hole in his head hoping it would help and somehow bring him back to life. He lowered his ears and sniffled as he started to howl low and sad.

Antonio couldn't help but watch the display of sadness. But he kept his gun up and cocked it. "Sorry...but this is the way it has to be..."

Henry lowered his ears and growled lightly as he heard the cocking. He had to go. He had to go and get Gilbert! He knew he couldn't handle this alone...He started to run a silver bullet just barely missing him.

Gilbert growled lightly looking at the Italian, his nose twitching as he sniffs the air. Lovino took deep breathes and tried to move but his body wouldn't let him. Gilbert was a big werewolf, standing 7 feet high and had a lot of visible muscle under his thick coat of fur. He got down on all fours and snarled and lunged at his prey. Lovino let out a scream and scrambled out of the way, the werewolf knocking over the couch and breaking the table behind it.

Lovino ran into the kitchen and opened a drawer. Gilbert shook his head and growled as he bounded off into the kitchen. Lovino turned around holding up a silver spoon. Gilbert tilted his head. Lovino blinked. "Damn it!" He quickly took out a silver knife and held it up. Gilbert growled and took a few steps back. He gets down on all fours and bristles his fur. Gilbert growls at him as he holds the knife in his shaky hands. Gilbert perked up his ears and turned his head to look out the window as he heard a faint gun shot. Lovino took his chance and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.

Gilbert walked over to the window. 'I know it was just a gun shot...but I have a bad feeling.' He started to get really worried when he only heard Henry. He knew that howl. It was a sad and lonely howl. Something you only heard when a packmate died. Gilbert whimpered and lowered his ears. 'Alfred...he got Alfred...oh Alfred...you were a good friend, packmate, and even brother...' He started to howl.

Lovino panted as he ran into a room, closing and locking it shut. He panted hard and looked around. "I must be in Toni's room..." He looked around, different guns, knives, and pictures littered the walls. "Holy shit...he's packing some serious heat..." Lovino clenched his fists. "Time to stop running..."

Gilbert snarled as he stood up and roared, making the house shake a bit. 'DAMN THOSE HUMANS! THEY CAN'T GO AROUND KILLING OFF MY PACK LIKE THAT!' He huffed and panted looking around. 'Now where is that damn Italian. They kill one of mine. Then I kill one of them.' He got down on all fours and set his nose to the floor and followed his scent up the stairs, then down the hall and stopped at a door. He growled and raised his huge claws and brought them down on the door, easily sinking them in. He dragged them down and rammed himself into the door, breaking it into many tiny pieces.

Lovino held up a crossbow. "Say goodnight you sick son of a bitch." He fired the arrow at him.

Gilbert went wide eyed. 'Son of a bitch!' He quickly scrambled and tried to get out of the way but yelped as the arrow pierced his arm. The silver arrow head burning into his muscles and tissue. Gilbert yelped and whimpered grabbing the arrow and yanking it out. He licked his wound.

Lovino reloaded the crossbow and fired another arrow, hitting his shoulder making him yelp again and stumble back. He yanked that one out and whimpered lightly as he started to lick it.

The furious Italian was about to reload again but stopped when he heard a howl and then a crash downstairs. He grit his teeth. "Damn it!"

Gilbert wagged his tail slightly as he bounded off down the hall and back down the stairs. Lovino was left confused but shook his head.

Henry had broken down the door and pulled out the splinters and shook his fur. He grunted a bit as Gilbert tackled him to the ground and licked his face.

'Hey whoa now! Gilbert! Ow! You're on my chest! It hurts!' Henry yelped slightly and moved around under him.

Gilbert blinked and got off looked down at the gash on his chest. It had turned a brown color and sort of crusted over. It started to look more like a scab. The Alpha lowered his ears, licking it. 'What happened out there?'

Henry lowered his ears and rubbed his head under his. 'I-I got cu-cut across the ch-chest with a silver knife by Antonio and...Alfred had came to help calm me down and lick it the-then...h-he...he...go-got...sho-shot in...the head...it was my fault! I'm sorry!' He sniffled and lowered his ears, rubbing his head under his head.

Gilbert licked the top of his head. 'Hey now. It's not your fault...it's okay Henry...'

Henry wagged his tail lightly. He blinked as he looked at his arm and started to lick it. 'Gilbert! You're hurt! What happened?!'

Gilbert huffed and sat down. 'That damn Italian got me with two arrows. But I'll be fine. We're gonna get him and that damn Spaniard too! We'll have a really good meal. In honor of Alfred. Sound good?'

Henry nodded. 'Okay...sounds good. He would have liked that. Antonio is probably on his way here. What should we do?'

Gilbert licked the top of his head. 'Leave that to me. I have a plan. Listen good.'

Henry nodded fast. 'I will!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for the wait! But the FINAL chapter is here! Sorry. But this is it! I might make like a bonus chapter or two. But that probably won't be for awhile. But one day I will make one! So I hope you enjoyed the story and the ending. Thanks for reading and I shall catch you later. Unless something else beats me to it~ Haha!**

Back upstairs with Lovi. He started preparing. Putting a gun holster around his waist, holding two pistols. He got some knives and slipped them behind his belt. He took a deep breath before walking out the room and walked quietly down the hall, looking around. "Where is that furry bastard..." He looked down the stairs before walking down, knife in hand. The front door had been broken down and shattered.

Lovino walked to the open hole where the door use to be and looked outside. He sighed and turned around. Before he could take a step he was tackled to the ground from behind.

"LET ME GO DAMN I WILL KILL YOU!" He growled and swung his knife, his wrist being caught by a hand.

"LOVI! It's me! Calm down! It's me!" Antonio panted as he got off him. "Are those my weapons? You were in my room?"

Lovino grumbled as he stood up. "Shut up! I needed to protect myself! Wait...what the hell happened to you?!"

Antonio blinked and looked at himself. He had a few scratched, his clothes were a bit ripped, and he had a small bruise on his nose. "Dealing with two werewolves can be a hassle...wait a minute. So you actually handled Gilbert? You're not even hurt! And he's the ALPHA! The strongest! Wow Lovi! You're really strong!"

Lovino grinned. "Well no damn stupid overgrown dog is going to kill me without a fight. Even shot him twice with two arrows."

Antonio laughed and pat his back. "Wow! You're full of surprises amigo! Now I called for some help. They should be here just have to make it until they show up."

He beamed with pride at himself then blinked. "Help? Like the police? The hell good are they going to do against werewolves?!"

Antonio shook his head. "No. Not the police. Look you see I'm apart of a special group that hunts down supernatural threats. Werewolves in particular. We just need to wait. They should be here soon. Just have to be very careful. They're in here somewhere. I managed to kill one but remaining two are probably furious and will not hesitate to kill."

Lovino nodded. "Got it."

Antonio pat him on the back. He blinked as he heard a noise coming from his basement and cocked his rifle. "Stay here."

Lovino glared at him. "Hell no. I'm going with you."

Antonio sighed and nodded. "Fine. Just be careful."

Lovino nodded as he followed Antonio down to the basement. They both looked around, guns raised. As soon as their foot touched the floor of the basement they were both tackled by Henry and pinned down to the ground. The werewolf snarled, the fur on the back of his neck standing on end.

Lovino groaned and flinched as his nails started to sink into his shoulder.

Henry growled, and kept his mouth partly open showing off his razor sharp teeth and snapped his just just centimeters away from the both of them.

Gilbert walked out from behind him in his human form and grinned. "Alright listen up! Since you killed one of my own I have to kill one of you as revenge. Now who's it going to be? How about I let you two decide, huh? I promise to let the other one go."

Lovino grit his teeth and tried taking deep breathes, his blood coming to a boil. He couldn't take it couldn't hold back. If he was going to die tonight then he was going out with no regrets. "You damn BASTARDS! Who the hell do you think you are!? Making US choose who DIES?! The FUCK is the matter with you?! You know if this is how ALL werewolves act they are some messed up creatures! You're probably the worst of them all! You can't BLAME anyone for your dumb pack member or whatevers death! YOUR PACK! Is killing innocent people! If SOMEONE doesn't put a stop to you damn over grown DOGS then their would be chaos! Why do you even have to eat humans?! Just eat some damn animals like ACTUAL wolves damm it!" He breathes hard trying to catch his breath.

The room was silent. Henry blinked and stared at him in shock. Antonio also stared at him a bit shocked. Gilbert's eye twitched and he growled, taking deep hard breathes. Nails growing into claws, teeth sharpening. "You know kid...it's not exactly smart...to upset a werewolf..." He twitches slightly. "We have short tempers." He walked around and crouched down next to him. He looked at Henry and he removed his paw hand from his chest and lowered his ears.

Antonio started to squirm. "GILBERT! Leave me him alone! Gilbert! Are you listening?!"

Gilbert growled and grabbed the Italian by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall and glared at him, his red eyes almost glowing. "Listen here you little brat. You have no idea what it's like being what I am. You think I WANTED to eat people? Huh? NO! It's not that I want to. It's that I HAVE to. I've tried not to. It's. Not. Possible. You wouldn't understand..." Then he started to grin. "Oh~ But you will~ Whether you like it or not. Oh you're going to see first hand what it's like being a werewolf~ Kesese~ Then you'll want to come and find me. Then I shall teach you all I know. But I warn you. The bite is hard and painful and you won't feel very good for a few days. You'll feel sick. But after a few days it'll start to spread and you will feel amazing! Like you can do anything! Then comes the full moon. After that. Well you'll see what it's REALLY like. You'll change. But not for the better... Kesese~ Have fun."

Antonio growled and struggled more, trying to push the the werewolf off of him but to no avail. Henry really didn't notice him for the most part. "You can't do this Gilbert! Leave him alone! Don't do it! Please!"

Gilbert glanced back at him. "Henry. Shut him up."

The werewolf panted and nodded fast. He looked down at the Spaniard and set his free paw hand over his face, gripping it lightly, his claws slightly sinking into the back of his skull.

Lovino grit his teeth and started to shake. "Wha-what!? Hell no! You are not biting me! I don't want to become one of you bastards! Let me go! I don't want to!"

Gilbert shook his head, his teeth growing to a nice sharp point. "I never asked to be a werewolf either. You'll learn to love it." He growled and twitched, head jerking to the side as he started to transform, nails growing and sinking into his skin. He howled as he fully transformed and snarled as he bit down on his shoulder, hard, nearly snapping it in half. Lovino let out a series of loud screams as the beasts teeth sink teeth into his skin and scrap against bone. His arm and fingers twitched. Blood soaked his shirt and slid doen his arm and drip against the floor. Gilbert let go and licked the blood that was on his teeth and around his mouth. He looked back at Henry who was wagging his tail and whimpering at the scent of the blood.

He pushed the sobbing, bleeding boy on the floor. 'He's going to join our pack.'

Henry tilted his head. 'Really? Well...if you say so...but I don't like it. What do we do with Antonio?'

'Kesese~ eat him of course! He killed Alfred! So we need our revenge." Gilbert wagged his tail.

Henry panted and wagged his tail fast. 'Okay! Sounds like a plan.' He removed his paw hand from the Spaniards face. He had his eyes closed and his breathing was shallow.

Henry tilted his head and leaned down lightly sniffing him. 'I hope I didn't suffocate him...I still want him alive...' Henry nudged his head with his nose. Before he could pull away he got a hard headbutt to the nose making him yelp and stumble back.

Antonio quickly grabbed his gun and fired it, shooting Henry in the chest close to his heart. The werewolf went still before collapsing on the ground.

Gilbert went wide eyed and lowered his ears forgetting about Lovino and running over to Henry and whimpered. 'Henry! Henry! Are you okay? Come on Buddy! Stay with me.'

Henry groaned as he coughed out some blood and bobbed his head a little bit. 'Gi-Gilbert...? I'm sorry...'

Gilbert shook his head and gave him a small lick to the face. 'No no. I'm sorry Henry...it's going to be alright.'

Henry whimpered and lowered his ears. 'I'm...not gonna make it Gilbert...I'm sorry...I'll make sure...to tell Alfred...you said hi...' He chuckled lightly.

Gilbert whimpered and rubbed his head under his and licked the hole the bullet made. Henry's breathing slowly started to slow down.

Antonio panted and quickly picked up Romano while Gilbert was distracted. He ran back upstairs and outside. "Lovi! Lovino! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't think...Lo siento! He bit you..." He sniffled. and set him down against a tree.

Lovino groaned and looked at him, his vision hazy, he could barely hear him, the werewolf bite throbbed slightly, he groaned and gagged slightly.

Then their were bright lights and many trucks and vans pulled up around the front of the cabin. Men in swat team like uniforms came out holding big guns, they surrounded the cabin. Out of the biggest truck came out a tall German man, strong, well built, slicked back blonde hair, and stern blue eyes.

"Alright men! quarantine the area! Their should be another body somewhere around here! Find it and put it in of the medical trucks!" He barked out orders and some of the men went off to find the body.

Antonio gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Ludwig! We have an emergency!"

Ludwig looked back at Antonio, he glanced over at Lovino and stiffened a bit. "Damn..."

Back in the house, in the basement, Henry had stopped breathing all together, his eyes glossed over and dull. Gilbert had his head resting on his chest. Henry's body started to revert back to its human form. Fur receding back into skin, fangs turning back into teeth, body shrinking, claws turning into nails. He had brown hair in a ponytail, emerald green eyes, he wasn't that tall and he was young, about 22. Gilbert gave him one more lick on the cheek and howled. He stood up. 'Don't worry Henry. I'll avenge you AND Alfred! Those human bastards are going to pay!' He snarled, his eyes filled with rage and anger, he got down on all fours and ran up the stairs and through the open door. He stopped when he heard the guns cocking and roared. He panted and looked around.

Ludwig turned around and cursed. "Hold your fire men! Use the tranquilizers! DO. NOT. KILL!"

Gilbert looked around and charged forward as the humans started to switch their ammo. He tackled one and bit down on his head and crushed it between his jaws. He looked to the guy next to him, who was shakily pointing his rifle at him. Blood dripping from his mouth and teeth, Gilbert roared and tackled him chomping down on his arm and ripping it off, the man yelled and screamed thrashing around. Gilbert jumped as he was shot with a tranquilizer. He shook his head and tackled the other person who shot him and started to rip her apart. He got shot with many tranquilizers and attacked as many soldiers as he could. He took a few down with him, but his movements were starting to slow and weaken. He collapsed onto the ground and passed out.

They carried the werewolf to the biggest truck and set him inside. They went into the house and got Henry, carrying him to another truck and throwing him inside. They found Alfred, he had ocean blue eyes, golden blonde hair with a cowlick. They threw him in the back with Henry.

Ludwig sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "We should move out. Call the clean up crew and let them handle the rest. You should come back to HQ Antonio. Your work here is done. We will take care of the boy."

Antonio looked at the unconscious Lovino and nodded. "Si. Lets go." He picked up the Italian and got into the big main truck with Ludwig. They all got back in a truck and headed off.

That night Lovino's life changed for good. Things would never be the same for him. If only he knew what trials he was heading for. This truly was, a night to remember.


End file.
